In cold blood
by Angel Shinigami
Summary: There really isn't a summery for this, but lets see....um...Duo is the son of light and dark and has to figure out what it means to be truly loved...how was that? please r


"They said he was a accessory after the fact.but I know the truth mister Yuy. It was Cold. Blooded. Murder."  
  
Duo Maxwell screamed as he flew down the stairs of his five-story foster home, a dark shadow following closely at his heels.  
  
"No, please.please leave me alone! Helen! Danye! Please don't let him take me! Please."  
  
Helen sighed, opening her door just in time to see a sobbing and screaming boy run past her.  
  
"Noooo! Please Helen.don't let him.please! Please save me."  
  
A tall redheaded man stumbled over to the doorframe to stand next to his wife and watched the boy run up the stairs.  
  
"Helen, what is he squawking about now?"  
  
Helen shrugged and winced as she heard a crash and a few clangs coming from the kitchen.  
  
" Oh I don't know, something about us saving him and not letting that mysterious 'Him' get him again."  
  
The man shook his head and slipped his arm around his blond-haired wife's waist. "Helen, I don't want to deal with this tonight. He's just begging for attention, lets go back to sleep. He can just get over it himself."  
  
Helen bit her lip slightly as she heard a pained and terrified scream come from the dinning room. She knew that the boy was extremely troubled.  
  
Every night was like this, the child would tare out of his room like the dogs of hell were after him, screaming for her or her husband to save him from a presence trying to hurt him. He would cry and sob, shake and cough until he was either asleep or was knocked out by sleeping pills Danye had taken to giving him a month ago.  
  
Duo Maxwell had been living with them for seven months, his parents had never wanted him and gave him up at birth. His social worker said that when he was six he started waking up and refusing to go back to sleep, claiming that a tall man with rust colored eyes would kill him if he did.  
  
Well, shortly after this stared happening the small child would wake up with cuts or bruises on his body. Soon after that he started running out of his room and hiding under his foster parents bed claiming that the man couldn't get him if they protected him.  
  
The family he was living with got tired of this behavior and decided to close and lock the door after a week of the young boy bursting into their room and refusing to come out from under the bed until morning.  
  
This method didn't work to well. Duo screamed, howled, cried, and pleased for them to let him out. He wouldn't stop. In the morning his foster mother unlocked the door and told him he could come out and that she was sorry they had locked him in. But the little boy didn't come out. No sounds came from the room, no crying, no coughing, so finally the woman decided that he was pouting and opened the door to tell him face to face that he could come down to breakfast.  
  
What she saw when she opened the door made her run screaming to her husband demanding him to get rid of the boy. Her husband asked why and she dragged him up to the child's room.  
  
Duo was on the floor by the door, his hands purple from banging on the oak structure and his small fingers full of splinters from were he had clawed the door in attempt to get out of the small room. Around his neck were two handprints, the bruises already turning a faint green.  
  
The woman had thrust a cell phone into her husband's hand and he quickly dialed for an ambulance, then the child's social worker. Since that day no one has kept the boy for longer than eight months.  
  
"Danye, are you sure that's wise? Tonight seems worse than other nights. Maybe we sound catch him and calm him down."  
  
Danye sighed, his wife was to kind hearted for her own good. Nodding, he followed his wife down three flights of stairs and into the living room ware both adults froze in shock at the sight they saw.  
  
The eleven year-old boy, with chestnut gold hair, was being held up against the far wall of the darkened room by nothing.  
  
Duo's eyes clouded over the moment he saw his two caretakers and a bright purple light exploded from his body.  
  
"You just refused to help him didn't you?"  
  
Helen shifted her eyes over to the far corner of the room where a tall figure in deep blue, with rust colored eyes, smiled at them and moved his hand towards the child.  
  
"You knew all of the things I was doing and yet, you still did nothing to help him.just like all of the others."  
  
The man smirked and stood up smoothly. Gracefully gliding over to the glowing boy, he traced the boy's face softly, before looking at Helen and her husband again.  
  
" You don't deserve to have him. He knows it.I know it.and now.You know it. I will let him take care of you, but before I release him, I want to know one thing. Why did you just let this poor soul be tormented? Why did you let this happen to him when he called out for you time after time? He begged for you to help him.why didn't you protect him the way you were supposed to?"  
  
Danye looked strait at the man in his living room and said in a clear and strong voice. "Because we didn't want to. Helen tried for god knows how long to get the boy to calm down night after night, but you kept tormenting him, you just kept on until finally we gave up. We stopped caring what happened to him a long time ago. We have our own child to worry about, we don't need one that is fruity as a holiday cake."  
  
The tall figure smiled a nasty smile and carefully lifted the boy off of the wall and Helen was surprised to see that the violet eyed boy clung to the man he claimed had try to kill him every night for the past five years.  
  
"What if I told you that I had never harmed this boy. That I had never touched him in anyway that was not loving... What would you say to that?"  
  
Helen took a step forward and straightened her shoulders. "I'd say you were lying. I saw the way he ran and screamed I heard the way he sobbed and cried to get you away from him. And I have seen the horrible marks that cover his body in the mornings. You, sir, can not tell me you have never hurt this boy."  
  
The man gave a hearty laugh and kissed the boy's cheek lightly before setting him down and watching the small child cling to his leg.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear, but you'd be wrong. You see, this is my son, I left him with the agency when he was four and told him one day I would come back for him. Well, as you can see here I am, but I can not take him with me. He has not learned what true love is yet. I hoped that with a family, he would learn, but obviously you haven't shown him you love him to make him believe it. The screaming and everything else was a game. The marks, just make up. I you notice, that cut above his left eye is gone. Just a little glamour, nothing more."  
  
The small child slowly let go of his father and turned to face his foster parents of five years. He knew that they could never love him, but for one long clouded moment he thought that they might. But no, they were just like all of the others. All they cared about was themselves and their life.  
  
Well, he'd show hem, he'd show them all.  
  
A few screams and a insane laugh later, Duo Maxwell, eleven year old child of Darkness and Light, calmly hugged his father goodbye and walked out of the house that had never really been his home.  
  
Little did he realize that a woman had seen the whole thing from the window looking into the living room. The woman sneered as she watched the boy walk from the house and onto god knew where, she would not let him get away with this. Children were terrible creatures, and this just proved it.One day she would see that particular child, the one that had destroyed her flowers and the one who had thrown water balloons at her home and the one that had kept her up at all hours of the night with his incredible screaming. She would see that one dead, by her own hands if need be.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Hey guys, that's it for the prologue, I know it really sucks but if you wouldn't mind telling me what you think I would be extremely grateful.  
  
Oh and by the way, I don't own any of these characters. The concept is completely mine though.if you wouldn't mind, I would be extremely pleased with some feedback,  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Kat =^.^= 


End file.
